Records of Destruction
by DeathSeeker-SoulSeeker
Summary: Kyler and Troy promised to be friends no matter wat came their way,but after Kyler was caught joyriding a mech and destroying a whole dragoon mech fleet, would Troy still be there to stand up for him?Now theyre out to destroy kylers Records Of Destruction
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I dont own Mechassualt or n e mech of n e type.

Comments:Thnx Shadow Sammie 4 helpin me wit my prologue. Can u guyz leave a review so i no that sum1z reading my lame stories. Leave sum tipz n advice cuz i no i need it. I no no mechs yet dont worry mechs and destruction in the next chappie.

The Promise

Mike and Jason were best friends though they didn't have much in common other than they went to the same school, Olif Public School, in the same grade, 7, lived on the same planet, Flint Sector IV, in the same galaxy, Inner Sphere.

Jason was a sports jockey. All the girls liked him. In fact, everyone liked him. Mike was all about science fairs, books, you know, that type. He was almost so transparent that barely anybody noticed him. If it weren't for Jason, people could probably walk right into him and not even notice it. They hung out together, did homework together, they were like brothers.

At recess, Jason stayed away from the popular crowd just to hang with Mike. They sat on the swings and see who could swing the fastest...which was of course hard because the Artifitial Gravity at OPS was the craps.

Every few seconds Jason would look to the side, but not at Mike, but at Seija, and, according to Jason, the hottest girl in Sector IV. Her beautiful, long, straight, maroon hair grazed out from behind her.

Mike looked to the side to see what he was looking at, although he already knew.

""Promise me something...," Mike said as soon as he turned his head back straight.

"Anything," Jason cut in.

"That no matter what happens, we'll still stay friends," Jason motioned a little towards Seija, passing a hint.

"Yeah, no matter what," Jason answered truthfully.

"No matter who we meet or what kind of connection grows."

Jason glanced Seija again. "You talking about her?"

Mike looked at the ground, ashamed that he had to be assured, "Yeah."

"Listen, man, no matter what happens or how it happens, I always got your back."

Mike let out a weak smile. He trusted Jason more than anyone else, but a shade of doubt rushed over him in those passing moments.

That night, as he slowly drifted to sleep with his thoughts of 'mechs and, for the most part, Seija and Mike, other thoughts invaded his dream.

"Jason! Please don't...Help!"

There was blood everywhere. Blood covered Jason whole body. He had his foot stepped on a body missing it's limbs. It wasn't Mike. It was...who was it? He could hear the faint whisper of his own voice, "I swear my revenge..." His insides tore at him. He felt sick. Screaming, hate, death, vengeance…Regret.


	2. 8 Yearz l83r

Disclaimer: No I do not own Mechassualt. The only thing I own that has n e thing 2 do wit it iz the game and this story. Sum of the mechs I made up so dont go researching them.  
Commentz: 3rd chapter of the day! I'm gonna try 2 keep a record of that...3 chappies a day. N e way, I'm gonna try n make this chappie longer than all the other 1z since it introduces mass destruction in my story. I'm going 2 my dadz 4 2 weekz so this mite b my last story 4 a long time, 1 month topz. :( sry guyz it bringz a tear 2 my eye.

8 Years Later  
or Memories

"D.P.O. DePaola reporting for Dragoon with 200 soldiers on deck. Orders, Sir?" Troy said to Commander Cindaar after he saluted.

"Do they know about the party yet?" Asked the commander. The Commander's slight case of amnesia and old age is causing him to retire out of his service for the Dragoon military. Regardless, he was always a great commander.

"No, Sir," Jason replied.

"Well, tell them that there is a party at Jaqueilin's Pub tonight.

"Yes, Sir," Troy replied. All the years serving in the military under his command, he's sad that the commander is leaving, but answering him when his amnesia kicks in, it gets to the point where he sometimes thinks he deserved the position.

"Remind them about the plans on the war, then dismiss them."

"Yes, Sir." Jason stepped backwards, saluted, and marched in front of his squad of 200. He scanned the front row, finding Mike standing as Right Marker.

"As you all know, one week from now the rebels will attack with their stolen, measily, ULLERs. Their coming to take our wives and burn down our town. I'd be damned if I let that happen.

"It wont, it can't happen. If we do die, I will haunt them to the grave and do so to their strife and so forth. which is why we are celebrating an already victorious war at Jaqueilin's Pub tonight." The whole squad cheered except for Mike, who didn't drink.

In the change room, Jason looked at his black uniform and the badges on it. He looked at his 2 most prized badges, the 2 purple hearts that were placed beside each other on his right part of his chest. He got one when he took a bullet for a guy he didn't even know. It went right through his chest missing every organ. He was lucky to survive. The second one he got was for taking a bullet for Mike.

It was his first battle, operating a mech. A Mad Cat was charging up its PPC and aimed it at Mike' s mech, ready to shoot him in the back. Over the radio Jason yelled, "Cougar 9, watch your six! YOUR SIX!" Jason gunned the mech forwards. He kicked the controls to jam them and opened the door to get out. He remember the smell of dust in the air, so thick that you could barely see. As he stepped out, Jason could almost feel the sweat streaming down his body boil by the blaze of the sun. He climbed down the leg of his cougar as it was still running then, he jumped. The PPC fired just as Jason's cougar got in the way. It fell to the ground with a cloud of dust, sparks and fire. When Jason rolled out of the way, his sweat mixed with the dust and made mud. Had mud all over his body and face. While he was trying to avoid getting trampled by the mechs, he saw all the death that was around him, that he helped cause. He could hear screams, the smell of blood and smoke and he could sense the death that was closing in on him.

"Hey, Jason." Jason snapped back when he heard Mike's voice. Mike noticed what Jason was looking at. "By the way, thanks for that."

Jason let out a laugh and said "I haven't forgot, I've always got your back.


	3. Friendly Fire? Yeah, Right!

Disclaimer: No i do not own Mechassualt...Fasa Studios...Xbox...let's just put it this way...I dont own a company.  
Commentz: I'm hoping to write 2 more chappies including this one for the day. It's probably going to be my last for quiet a while. Thanx Triptych for reviewing and all but i'm kinda basing my story on mechassualt...Thanx any way! This is were the madness starts. Basically where the story starts. It's a longer chapter, be proud of me. It's amazing what a little sip of beer can do to a former alchaholic. ; )

Friendly Fire "So, are you coming tonight?" Jason asked him as they were walking home.

"Home is the only place I'm going to be tonight."

"Your going to stay cooped up in that little house, all by yourself?" Jason asked, thinking that he'll finally get him to go.

"Now that you put it that way… Sure, but I'm not drinking!"

The 3 suns were bright that day. They burned Jason's black eyes so he had to squint. They were shining off Mike's dirty blonde hair.

"So, you want to go for coffee. We still have 3 hours until the party." Mike asked

"No, sorry. Have to get home to the wife and kids," Jason replied.

"Oh…okay than," Mike said as he looked down. He still hadn't got over the divorce.

"Hey, listen. You want to come over for supper?" Jason asked trying not sound too sympathetic.

"Sure," Mike said excitedly, yet trying not to sound to needy. They walked home together, just like they did everything, and talked about mechs and how much they're going to crush the rebels under their feet.

They entered Jason's white stone, Jewish-style home, where Mike almost had to duck to get in seeing how tall he was.

"Hi, Seija," Jason said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Mike," she said. "How was the meeting?"

"Well," Jason said, "after this battle the commander is retiring and the commander just reminded us of the battle with the rebels."

"Is that it?" Seija asked knowing that there was something else.

"Oh, Troy you forgot to tell her about the p..."Mike started, but Jason motioned for him to stop.

"A what? I didn't catch that, Mike," Seija asked with a touch of sarcasm , "Did you say pa...par...what was that I didn't catch it...party?"

"There's a party at Jaqueilin's Pub tonight," Jason said ashamed.

"But tonight's family night. You promised… Just me you and the kids."

"Daddy!" It was a chant that sounded like a whole army of children though only three came out of the hallway. Sam was the youngest, three years old with a long black hair. She took after Jason more than the other children did especially Jason's black eyes.

The goof of the house was John Ray. He was named after two people that Troy had to watch die in battle. He was the oldest, 9. He was the one that kept the house alive with laughs.

The other ones name was Jesse, 4. Seija and Jason adopted him. He never talked much but for a four year old he was active.

"Sam, J.R., Jesse!" Jason picked them up all at once and hugged them. They all sat down at the supper table. "Okay, I wont go tonight. Sorry Mike, you're going to have to go by yourself." After supper, Mike thanked them and left to the pub. Mike wouldn't even go if he didn't promise Jason he would. They never broke promises, ever.

The pub was packed with people, over 200 people, as you know. Mike ordered a water and sat down with some of the other guys. Every one seemed to be talking about the same thing, the war.

The guys hated to see Mike the way he was, drinking water instead of alcohol, thinking about his ex instead of girls.

"Hey, look! There's Jason!" one of the guys said. As every one looked away, he poured some of his drink into Mike's water. "Oh, never mind. That wasn't him."

Mike chugged down the last bit of his "water" and something sparked his common sense.

"Hey, guys I'm going... to get some wine... " Every one looked amazed. "Hey bartender, some wine..." The bartender pulled out a wine bottle and a glass. "No. Put the glass away. I'll take the bottle." He got back to the table he just sat at recently... where he was just sober recently. "Hey guys, I think I better get going before I get drunk... "Every one laughed. Mike paid for his wine bottle and walked out the door.

Every sip he took, the less sober he was. He was heading to the military base with the 8 moons guiding him. By the time he got there the bottle was empty, though he didn't give up getting the last drop. He came to the first and only wave of guards. Two guards to be exact. Not many towns or cities even knew that such a small town like the one of Mabadnee would have a military base. Most people didn't even know that Mabadnee existed so tight security wasn't mandatory.

"Stop! Identify yourself!" one of the guards ordered.

"I out rank you, you guard, piece of ----"Mike was cut off when he tripped on a rock. The empty wine bottle flew out of Mike's hands and hit the guard in the head, smashing glass every where. The maroon blood was oozing out. The other guard didn't know what to do. Mike picked up the top of the bloody wine bottle.

"Put the wine bottle down," the second guard said while he backed up. He reached for his gun.

"Get your hand away from that gun you fool!" Mike yelled. He swayed the bottle over his head, and because of the slipperiness of the blood, it slipped free from his hands only to hit the guard square in the face with the bottle.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." The guy screamed in pain. Blood was spilling everywhere. The whole scene was enough to make any sober man spill all of his remains out of his mouth.

Mike walked up to the hand pad in front of two enormous gates and placed his hand on it.  
The massive metal doors opened and revealed an even bigger building with a round, semi-circle shaped roof. On the top, it had a huge plaque that says, "Mech Supply". He staggered his way toward it. Two acres of mechs, all shiny and new. ULLERS, OWENS, COUGARS, UZIELS, VULTURES, CATAPULTS, THORS, MADCATS, ATLAS, you name it, PROMETHEUS, BOWMANS, PUMAS, TIMBERWOLVES, HACKMEN, SUMMONERS, and KITFOXES, they had it. But there was something else that caught his bloodshot eyes. All the way at the back he could see the faint figure of a RAGNAROK. Trying to keep his balance, he staggered toward the beautiful machine. Mike thought he was dreaming. They only recovered it 3 months ago from the Word of Blake. He climbed up the ladder and hopped in the cockpit.

"Cshhhhh...626 to 79er...you got a bogey on your six..." he sounded like a kid playing with his toy airplane. "Oooooh...it's loaded."

The rumbles were sent all across Mabadnee and the thunder echoed in the Caves of Denduron. Jason was awoken as well as every one else from a 15 kilometer distance. He got out of bed to see what it was. When he opened his door he found that it was hard to walk. The ground looked like it had waves under it. He followed the noise. It was coming from the military facility.

When he got to the military base he saw it but he didn't believe it. The whole facility was burned to the ground. The only thing that was left standing was a RAGNAROK and a YMIR. He saw Mike in the cuffs and he knew he was dreaming.

"What! It was just a friendly fire!" Mike screamed as he struggled with the Military Police.


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: No i do not own Mechassualt......Fasa Studios.........Xbox........let's just put it this way......I dont own a company.  
  
Comments: After major R&R in Nova Scotia I'm back to writing my story. I have to stop writing these at night, I just realized how much I sucked. Any way, not the point. I am going to write a sequel. It takes place in the Colliseum (x-cuse my spelling). I also wanted to point out for my friends that these are real characters in my life but no hard feelings.  
  
The Escape Plan  
  
"Do you know what the penalty is for something so stupid?" the Commander spat at Kyler the next morning, now that he was sober.  
  
"No, Sir," Kyler replied, ashamed yet loud. He had to show that when he got his punisment, he knew he deserved it, which he probally did.  
  
"Neither do I," the Commander raged, "because I dont remember any one who was ever in the force, that would do such a stupid thing!" It was obvious that the Commander didn't remember any one who did such a stupid thing when he has trouble remembering his own name.  
  
"I have no idea how to punish you. I'm leaving this to the Sultan to deal with."  
  
Damn, Kyler thought, not the Sultan. The Sultan controls half of Flint Sector IV. He had the power to put you away for any reason at all. He was like a power-sick puppy.  
  
"Put your head up, son! Your just lucky that the RAGNAROK and the YMIR withstanded the explosions. The rebels will be attacking soon. All we have are the COUGAR gaurd mechs and the other two mechs." The Commanders lectures were making Kylers hangover much worse than it already was. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. First he was going to be thrown in prison, then, when his records get to the Sultan, he'll be put to death.  
  
"Can you get the kids?" Troy asked Ree. "We're going to see Kyler." It was about half-an-hour after Kyler got put away. Mallorie got the kids and they walked down to the criminal facility. There were two COUGARS gaurding the facility. The kids "oohed" and "ahhed" the massive machines of destruction that caused so much pain through all the years that they served. It kind of hurt Troy to know that his kids took interest in such things, but that didn't stop him from telling them all about the different kinds of weapons that it had and what it was capable of.  
  
They approached the infantry gaurds the kids stared at his pistol.  
  
They walked through the metal/plasma detector one by one. It buzzed when Mallorie went through it it buzzed but it was just the choker that Troy got for her for there anniversary.  
  
"We're here to visit Kyler Moorey," Troy informed the gaurd.  
  
"Go in the waiting room, I'll call on him."  
  
The gaurd opened the heavy, steel door and a smell that reminded the family of a 30-year old dead carcus. The room was an unpleasant sight, the heavy, rusted steel doors, the smell, the ugly people. Troy pulled his family close. It was hard to believe that some one like Kyler belonged in such a place. After a few minutes Kyler showed up with cuffs, escorted by 7 gaurds. He pointed Troy out and the gaurds followed where his finger was aimed.  
  
"Follow me," one of the gaurds said.  
  
Kyler looked down at his feet. They followed the gaurd to the visitors cubicles. They were in a long hallway with cubicles on the right hand side. There was a door next to the first cubicle.  
  
"Cubicle 14," the gaurd told them. He unlocked Kylers cuffs and he went through the door. Troy and every one else looked for cubicle 14. They met Kyler at the fourteenth cubicle.  
  
All the kids asked if Kyler killed some one and Ree told them to stop, while she had a small smirk of humor on her face. Mallorie asked if he was alright, if he was feeling okay, acting like a mother. Finally, Troy got to talk to him.  
  
"So, you feeling alright?" Troy asked.  
  
"Well, I'm in a prison that smells like ass, I'm hungover, I'm going to be executed, and other than the fact that I'm not alright, I'm alright," Kyler replied. Troy let out a weak laugh.  
  
"Do you remember that promise you made to me, like, in the eighth grade?" Kyler asked.  
  
"Ya, that one about sticking together and all," Troy remembered.  
  
"That's it. Listen you gotta help me outta here."  
  
"Of course I'll do that, but what are you going to do after that? They'll be looking for you." '  
  
"Well," Kyler said hesitantly, "I plan on stealing a mech...."  
  
"Whoa," Troy cut in,"hold up. We might be able to win against the rebels with two COUGARS, a RAGNAROK, and a YMIR, but only three mechs?"  
  
"Two," Kyler corrected. "Two mechs, the two COUGARS."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to come with me. I'm not that good of a mechwarrior, you know that."  
  
"I can't do that!" Troy yelled. "What'll happen to the people? We'll lose! There'll be nothing left of the town. My Wife. My family."  
  
"You can tell your family tonight," Kyler said. "Listen, I know i'm asking a lot. The town will be fine. Once we steal the mechs, the Commander will evac. the town."  
  
"You're asking me too much," Troy said. He had a worried look in his face, like he has scared he was accually going to go through with it. "I'll never get to see my wife and kids again."  
  
"It's what we've dreamed about when we were little, remember," Kyler tried.  
  
"Ya, but it's different now. I have a family. I need some time to think."  
  
"Well, you have to hurry up, my records will be on their way to the Sultan by tommorow afternoon. Here's the plan.  
  
"First step, tonight, come here and commandeer one of the COUGARS outside. Get the other guy out to. Over the intercom order, 'Give me Kyler Moorey or else.....' or some thing like that. If they bring me out, cover me, I'll make a run for the other mech.  
  
"Second, once I board the mech, we head down to the Repair Facility. We steal the other two mechs and ditch the COUGARS. Then, we're on our way." 


	5. Leaving Home

Disclaimer:Dont own Mechassualt... Dont own the mechs...all mechs mention in this chapter are created by the mechassualt creators. I am not a Mechassualt creator.

Comments: Sry i havent written lately. I had some stuff going on in my personal life (yes, I do have one). I noticed that no one asked me why I havent been writing, which means lack of people reading my story. Is any one even reading this? o.o

Leaving Home

Troy couldn't sleep that night. He thought of his choices. He could stay home and protect his family, his town, and leave Kyler to die, or he could leave his town, his family, and hope that they would be protected while he was off on his journey to protect Kyler. He could always come back for his family, if they were still alive. Should he take the risk and leave his family or leave his friend to die?

His thoughts became off topic and his sight, blurry as he drifted off to sleep. He had that dream again, the same dream that he had when he was a kid.

"Troy! Please don't......Help!"

There was blood everywhere. Blood covered Troy's whole body. He had his foot stepped on a body missing it's limbs. It wasn't Kyler. It was.....who was it?

He could hear the faint whisper of his own voice, "I swear my revenge......"

He saw flashes of his face, cover in blood, in a mech, biting necks, and just being plain canibalistic, but the dream wasnt done yet. The worst part wasn't done.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket. Three people standing in the room. Troy, Mallorie, and another middle-aged man. He want for the other man first pinning him on the ground and slowly cutting his chest open, and with a final jab to the side of the head he got off the limp body and headed for Mallorie.

"Why?" He asked as he raised the knife above his head and quickly bringing it down over Mallorie.

Troy awoke, covered in sweat. Would the dreams become real? Were the dreams that he had as a kid real? If so, he couldn't stay here. He had to leave. for the sake of his famiy, he had to. In his dream, he had such hate, yet a passion for it. Loving to hate. He looked over to his wife and jumped out of the bed as if he was afraid that he thought he'd kill her there and then. He had to leave.

He started packing his stuff, trying not to wake his wife, trying not to look at her. The bottom of his dresser lay a dagger. The one that his father bought him at the age of 12 when his father finally thought he was old enough to have one. The blade was a little less then a foot and was still shiny and smooth. He didnt know why, but he put it in the suitcase with the other luggage. Once he was all packed he took a glance at Mallorie. He coudn't leave without saying good-bye.

He first went into the kids' room where he saw J.R., Sam, and Jesse lying in their beds for the last time. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek and as he shut the door he whispered, "I love you" while tears streamed down his face.

He went back into the room where he saw Mallorie, lying so sweetly and peacefully in the bed. At the sight of here face, he didnt want to leave home, but he knew he had a friend, lying awake in a jail cell, that needed him. He gently shoke her, trying not to completly wake her. Squinted eyes proved his success.

"Mallorie, tell the kids that I said good-bye and that I love them," tears streamed down his face, but no whimpher he made, "I love you, and I will come back for you." With that he left to the pick up his friend, to head off on there journey of sacrifice, hate, regret, blood, and tears with no prevail...


End file.
